


Sunny Days in a Dark Universe

by Whis



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buck has powers, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, pinning buck, pinning diego, powers, weird pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings minus Vanya have been trying to save the world following the Apocalypse that Vanya created. After a few attempts, time travel, and weird alternative universe, the only solution they found was to kill Vanya. Although Luther and Allison were fine with it, and living their best life as incestuous lovers at their house, the rest of the siblings were decided to find a way to save the world and Vanya.Evan Buckley seemed to be the key. Oblivious to his powers, he is trying to navigate his feelings for his best friend and the consequences of a tsunami and a lawsuit. The last thing he needed was for the tall and dark new firefighter to enter his life accompanied by his crazy siblings and lot of secrets.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, buddie not endgame
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578532
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue 1: Diego

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover nobody asked for, Umbrella Academy and 9-1-1, and the ship that will never happen. Yeah, I'm cheating on Buddie, but only in an alternative universe.
> 
> I totally blame the Discord Group Chat and my imagination  
> Comments and kudos are the fanfiction writer's payment so you know what to do.  
> English is not my first language, so apologize for the mistakes

It was hard to get used to the shinning days in LA. After all, they were the Umbrella Academy members, raining and cloudy was their default and the perfect mirror to their messed up emotions.

Everything was hard and difficult now, but wasn’t that their usual as well?. Diego had lost the count of how many alternative universes they have visited, created, or whatever. He didn’t understand how it worked. He just knew they had gone back in time again and again, to different points in their collective story, and every time it ended up the same way, Vanya destroying the Earth. They had tried everything, with different setups, and different lives and even different personalities. Every time they had gotten back to the past, they had acquired a new set of memories and everything that came with them, sometimes they were similar to the ones they had, sometimes, though, everything was different. Like the universe where Diego and Vanya had been lovers when they were teenagers, but then Diego had broken up, and years later he had rejected her, which had ended with Vanya starting the Apocalypse, again. That had been a bad universe because Diego had never harbored feelings for his sister, up to that moment, of course. There was another one where Vanya was a lesbian, in love with Allison, but Allison was in love with Luther, so Vanya had ended the world. There was another universe where Vanya destroyed the world because she lost her violin, another one where she did because Luther called her fat (she was fat in that universe, which was the weirdest thing according to Klaus), there was one where she had been recruited by a group of supervillains who had convinced her that ending the world was the greatest idea, and she did. She had a lot of different reasons in different universes, some were silly and dumb and some very understandable, but in the end, she always initiated the Apocalypse. That was a constant, though it wasn’t the only one, there were other constants, like Allison and Luther being in love, Klaus being a drug addict, Ben being dead, and Five being a cold-ass killer. Diego was the only one who didn’t have a constant, and well, wasn’t that depressing? 

It was like the 10th attempt of saving the world when Luther decided the best thing was to kill Vanya, and yeah, that had saved the world, but Diego wasn’t ready to accept a world without his sister. Probably a vestige of the Diego who loved her in a way that Diego wanted to find disgusting. Klaus and Five agreed with him, and he imagined Ben did too, if he had to believe Klaus, which he didn’t do very often, but well, this time he wanted to.

So Five had a plan, as usual, and Diego and Klaus were ready to follow it, in their own way, as usual. It was freeing to be able to work without the clock running against them, at least that was what Five told them, though Diego didn’t know how that could be, didn’t really understand the plan, he just wanted to follow and do whatever they needed to do, so they could go and choose a good alternative universe. 

He was so tired of all those alternative worlds, he wanted to go back to the original one, but that was impossible, at least according to Five, after all, the original one was as doomed as all the other universes they had already visited. The current one was the first one that was safe.

So the plan was… Complicated, at least for Diego and Klaus was, he didn’t know what Ben thought, and according to Five, it was very simple.

They weren’t the only kids who were born that day, they just happened to be the kids that their father could buy, or wanted to buy, who knew. The plan was based on one idea, question or principle:  _ what if one of those other kids were the key to change everything? _

So they have gone and met each one of those kids, which was easy to do thanks to Five, who had the files that he got from that weird work he did in whatever fucked up future he had lived in. The bastard was brilliant. Still trapped in a kid’s body and still in love with a mannequin, but Diego could acknowledge the fact he was a fucking genius. 

Every time they met one of those kids, they tried to get close to them in whatever way they could, and by any means needed. It had been just a couple of months, some of them were dead, which had made the task way easier and faster, and regarding the ones who were alive, it hadn’t taken them a lot to figure out those people weren’t what they needed.

And here they were, reunited in the kitchen in their house in LA. The house wasn’t too different to the one they had in London, they even had a Mother, who was just a copy of a copy and not like the one back at home, an ape butler, and a creepy basement with cells.

“So, this is the last one, and probably a waste of time,” Five said matter of factly “his abilities are pretty much useless”

“Which are?”, Klaus prompted after Five dramatic paused

“He can breathe under the water, and well, he can breathe under any circumstance, also he has fast healing powers, and he is an empath”

“Well, that is…” Klaus started to say.

“Crappy powers” Diego finished for him

“I was about to say that might be what we need,” Klaus said rolling his eyes at them, as if they were too stupid to figure out. Five and Diego exchanged looks because Klaus was such an idiot, a drug addict and that other kid was so obviously useless that Diego was about to call out the mission. Five was the one who summed up their thoughts with one single question, asked with that mixture of disdain and disbelief he always used to speak with his siblings.

“Are you serious?”

“Well, he is practically immortal and can feel whatever crap Vanya would be feeling in that universe that compels her to end the world… So, yeah little brother, he might be what we need, think about it, we have fought Vanya over and over again and it always ends with the world fucked up or Vanya fucked up, perhaps we should try to be understanding and nice… And God knows neither of us is good at that kind thing”.

Diego snorted, but he couldn’t deny that Klaus had a point, and judging by the look on Five’s face, his brother agreed. Trying to ignore the panic that settled down in him ante la perspective of following Klaus’s advice, he looked at his younger/older brother and asked. But here they were, with nothing to lose and everything to win. So Diego asked: 

“What do we know about this guy?”

“He is a firefighter and his name is Evan Buckley”

  
  



	2. Prologue 2: Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into another universe, another Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta [Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran/pseuds/Ran)  
> 

He wasn't happy with the current state of affairs. It had been too long since his friendship with Eddie had felt like, well, friendship. 

It all started with feelings, of course, after all, they were young, they had a lot in common, they were close and they spend most of their time together. Buck was extremely close to Eddie's son who adored him to the point of calling him  _ his,  _ and they just made a lot of sense. 

Then there was the lust. They were very handsome in their own way, shared a locker and a shower so they were around each other in different states of nakedness; so gazes roamed, first to compare—out of curiosity—and then because they liked what they saw. 

Life wasn’t too kind to them, but they had each other’s back. Buck was there to support Eddie through an ugly divorce and Eddie was Buck’s rock through his recovery after his leg had been crushed by a fire truck.

Those bad moments brought them closer until one night they crossed the invisible line between them.

There was the alcohol that lowered inhibitions and highlighted everything else, bad singing at a dirty karaoke bar, and some jealousy. 

Buck had confessed his feelings after a couple of tequilas—bold and confident—prompted by way that Eddie was looking at him with the same thirst and desire. Eddie had kissed him with the same passion and hunger Buck was feeling.

They had been happy for a while, and it had been Buck’s first serious relationship, the first time he fell in love and tried to commit to someone who wasn’t himself and his dick.

Buck survived a pulmonary embolism and a tsunami, and Eddie was still there—even though he lost his son in the middle of the mentioned tsunami.

Every day, the younger firefighter thanked any divinity out there that thought he was deserving of Eddie’s love. And after he thanked them, he held his breath and waited for the other shoe to drop.

And it did. 

It wasn’t fate or bad luck, it was Buck and Eddie’s making; a series of bad decisions that started with a lawsuit and ended with street fighting. Eddie couldn’t understand why Buck left him, Buck couldn’t understand why Eddie couldn’t see his side. Eddie needed to beat and hit flesh and bones to feel better, and Buck couldn’t understand why his boyfriend had to go out to get drunk and beaten by random guys he would beat in return. 

When Eddie almost killed a guy, that was the ultimate line. After that, everything went downhill pretty quickly. Buck couldn’t ignore that kind of violence, not when it was done for fun and money. Not with a sister who almost died at her husband’s hands and too much knowledge of the kind of pain that a fist can infringe on a person. It didn’t matter that Eddie told him he needed the fight to calm himself down and control himself, it only reinforced Buck’s decision.

The young firefighter tried to move on with his life. Sure, breaking up with Eddie was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he believed it was for the best in the long run. 

Afterwards, his friendship with Eddie had some rocky moments, but that wasn't new; he was pretty sure they would get back to some resemblance of what they had because after all Buck wasn't an idiot and Eddie wasn't an asshole. 

He made a short revisit of Buck 1.0, as it was always an easy and comfortable coping mechanism for him. He knew what would happen—he knew the dance, he has done the same thing over and over again all his life. For a while, it was what he needed, but deep down, he always had some kind of hope.

One day, when he is at home—contemplating life and drinking a cheap whiskey—Buck gets the call. Eddie always calls him after a particularly bad, gruesome day, and Buck debates to himself. He knows he shouldn’t pick up, it always ends in tears for him. But he is only human, and he wants to feel alive—even if he knows he’ll day a little the next morning when he’ll wake up to Eddie making pancakes and he’ll realize things haven’t changed at all.

Eddie is a mess of desperation, rage, and fear, which is not weird—he used to be like that when they were together and he showed up unannounced like this, but there is something more and Buck can’t put his finger on it until they are in his room, half-naked and hard. Eddie kisses have a different edge, his touch is almost tender and Buck doesn’t want to hope; he can’t afford those kind of feelings.

And then Eddie begs him: “Fuck me.”

Buck closes his eyes. He knows he can’t; Eddie is still full of rage and fear, and Buck is still disappointed and unsure. He knows they aren’t ready for this—probably will never be ready. But then Eddie is touching and kissing him, his dick is hard against Buck's hard-on, and he can’t deny him what he wants. He can’t deny himself what he has wanted so bad for so long.

So he complies.

He fucks Eddie as if it is their last day on Earth

Little did he know it kind of was.

When he wakes up the next day, Eddie is gone. here aren’t pancakes or shy conversations trying to fix things.

There is nothing. It really is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Diego and Buck finally meet and Bobby has to deal with Buck and Diego working together, side by side, in the field... I don't envy Bobby...   
> Well, I do


End file.
